


Sunday Morning

by beserkerjewel



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 11:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13410669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beserkerjewel/pseuds/beserkerjewel
Summary: Contrary to popular belief, early mornings don't ways suck





	Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Before you ask, yes, I totally did think of the Maroon 5 song :P

Layla groaned a bit as she opened her eyes, blinking and sitting up. It was too early. It was always too early. She had no idea why she was even awake at this hour. She guessed that it was close to sunrise, and groaned again. 

She sighed and and put her face in her hands. She really didn’t want to get out of bed. 

Layla giggled as she felt Asra moving to get up, her smile getting bigger when Asra wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder.

“I knew you were gonna do that,” Layla laughed. Asra laughed, too, and yawned.

“So it’s too early and neither of us wants to be up?” Asra asked, and Layla nodded, grinning mischieviously.

“It’s too early and neither of us wants to be up,“ Layla answered, and, as if on cue, Asra laid back down again, pulling Layla with him.

Layla sighed happily, wrapping her arms around Asra as he cuddled in close to her, running her fingers through his hair.

If there was a limit to how happy a person could be, then Layla hoped that she never reached that point.


End file.
